Pat (TDO)
Pat, labeled as The Fatty 'is a contestant from Total Drama Oweguy. He was originally on the Killer Hot Dogs team. He returned for Total Drama Tourism and was originally on Team Nature. He also returned for Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and was originally on the Explosive Mines team. Biography Since he was young he has done nothing but eating food. Due to eating a lot, he's gotten fat. Normally he's seen with a snack in his hand like ice cream or chips. His parents have always told him to go on a diet but it hasn't really work and also kind of had a fear of healthy foods like brocolli. When TDI first aired he started to watch it. His favorite character was Owen. After the Celebrity Manhunt special, Oweguy invited him to Total Drama Oweguy. His goal in Total Drama is to make it far without failing. Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp Pat was the sixth contestant to arrive after Yuki and was shortly followed by Dax and Catherine. He didn't interact much and just said hi to Oweguy while eating his ice cream. He doesn't talk much afterwards but does comment about Pete. After getting the group pic done Pat was assigned onto the Killer Hot Dogs team. After eating in the mess hall the contestants prepare for their first challenge. A hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom Pat didn't go until the very end. While the others were going Pat asked Oweguy if he could have some of his popcorn and Oweguy says maybe later. When Pat went he was paired with the the Masked Warrior and was eating a sandwich but unfortunetly due to Pat's weight his side of the hang glider broke off and they were unable to make it to the finish. The Screaming Hamburgers had a score of six while the Killer Hot Dogs got two resulting in the Killer Hot Dogs losing. That night Pat was in the bottom two along with Kronk but he got the final Chocolate Oweguy and was safe. In When Fears Attack the next challenge was to conquer your worst fear. Pat doesn't have any speaking lines but his challenge was to eat a piece of broccoli. It is unknown if he conquered it or not. The Killer Hot Dogs ended up losing a second time but Pat was safe during the elimination ceremony. In What Ever Happened to Oweguy Pat once again doesn't talk much and doesn't have a big role but did take part during the challenge after Chuck woke him up. The challenge was to find Oweguy's hiding spot and Pat checked under a boulder. Chuck ended up finding Oweguy first granting the Killer Hot Dogs their first win but it was also a reward challenge so the other team didn't have to vote off someone. Their reward was a screening of Badminton: the Movie and they were happy. While watching it Dax finally woke up asking if the challenge had started yet making everyone else roll their eyes. In Dancing with the Losers the next challenge was a dance contes which most of the boys didn't like except for Dax who danced in a tutu making everyone lose their appetite except for Pat who kept eating. Due to not many people on the team all but one person had to dance. The person who didn't dance was the Masked Warrior making Pat dance with the others. The others wished it was Dax due to his tutu dance. The team ended up going all at once doing a big dance that ended with them forming Oweguy's head. Oweguy liked it so much that he made them win the challenge granting the Killer Hot Dogs invincibility. Total Drama Tourism In Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 1 Pat was the ninth person to come out of the bus but doesn't really talk much until they get to New York. The old contestants met the new ones before getting onto the plane and after Oweguy gave them a tour he announced that the first location they would be going to was New York. Upon arriving there Oweguy explained that the challenge was to get to the top of the Statue of Liberty by climbing up a rope outside or by climbing stairs inside. Once arriving at the top they had to collect a flag and come back down. Pat decided to go inside and joined up with Bianca, Chloe, Dax, Jasmine, Kuro, Marine, Sparky, Wentworth, and Yuki. Jasmine, Kuro, and Marine take the left stairway while Chloe, Dax, Sparky, and Wentworth take the middle so Pat, Bianca, and Yuki take the right stairway. Later they finally get up but Pat was apparently talking about Katelyn and Amanda according to Yuki while Bianca talked about her beauty which slowed them down. Pat along with Chad, Emily, Kronk, and Yuki were the last five to get down and they were the forth team to be formed which they called Team Nature. Afterwards Oweguy said that the next challenge was a race through New York. In Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 2 Pat doesn't talk much but does have a few lines. At the start of the chapter the four teams took boats to the city where they had to get through the city then through the marketplace and then through the park where the goal was located at the center of Central Park. Originally Team Nature was last but due to Jerry slowing down Team Newbie's they moved up to third. They later wondered what happened to the team as they got farther. When they got to the market place they are slowed down because Emily wanted to shop but Pat told them that it wasn't likely that they would drop down to last due to Team Newbie's very far behind. After that they noticed Team Newbie's was catching up and Pat wondered how they would catch up. Kronk then finds an old shopping kart and they use that to pick up speed. They nearly fell down to last but Team Newbie's crashes into a tree while they were riding Jerry and Team Nature managed to cross the finish but weren't able to win invincibility but managed to dodge elimination. In Mama Marina Pat along with the rest of Team Nature was in the loser class section on the plane due to not winning invincibility. Pat agreed with Yuki that they needed to compete with all their might in order to win which everyone else agreed to except for Kronk who didn't know what was happening. Later Oweguy announced in the dining area that the next location they were going to was Italy and once arriving he explained that each team needed to get a food supply. The food supply Team Nature had to get was Italian bread. Chad spotted a bakery and Pat decided to get it but didn't know what to tell the person inside because he didn't know how to speak italian but Yuki managed to help by giving him a card that said "one loaf of bread" in Italian. After everyone got their food supply they were back where they started and apparently the bread Pat had was very tall. Oweguy announced that the next challenge was an eating contestant and Team Nature decided on Pat which he did not agree to because he wanted to stay thin but Oweguy forced him to do the challenge. During the first course Pat didn't eat fast enough which made his team upset and once he finished the first course he dropped out which made his team look shocked. Due to that Team Nature came in last and Pat got eliminated due to him giving up. He tried to say that he was sorry but Oweguy interupted him and pushed him out of the plane but luckily was carrying a parachute. After Total Drama Tourism Since the events of Total Drama Tourism Pat had continued to lose weight and continued dating Katelyn and Amanda, but his relationship with Amanda ended quickly when she flirted with other boys and he got jealous resulting in them breaking up. After graduating high school he studied culinary and became an expert cook. Once graduating college he got a job at a small resturant as one of the cooks. During all that time Pat lost all of his fat and also grew a goatee. He felt like returning to Total Drama after Oweguy announced his new show and felt like joining because both Katelyn and Amanda were on so he took time off from his job and went to compete on Total Drama for a third time. Pat joined Total Drama Sci-Fi Action to show everyone how much he's changed. Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Trivia *In Total Drama Oweguy Pat had recieved six Chocolate Oweguy's and placed 9th and was the third contestant eliminated during the merge. *In Total Drama Tourism Pat recieved no Peanut Bags and was the first one eliminated from his team. *In Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Pat recieved two Professor Oweguy statues and was the third person eliminated from his team. *Pat was the second character eliminated from Total Drama Tourism and was also the first old contestant to be eliminated. *His personality is similar to Owen's. *Pat was originally going to quit Total Drama Tourism because he missed Katelyn and Amanda but I didn't want him quiting because of them in both seasons he competed in. *I didn't want Pat in Total Drama Sci-Fi Action at first but since Katelyn and Amanda were in it I decided to put him in. Gallery File:Pat_(TDO).png|Pat in Total Drama Oweguy and Total Drama Tourism. File:TDFPat.png|Fanart of Pat in swimwear by Reddude. Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action